Of Keyblades and Kunai Book I:Door to Darkness
by Yuuka Tanari
Summary: On the day Riku and Sora were destined to find Kairi, supposedly, they found another instead washed upon their little island. That said someone was a blond little girl with strange whisker-like birthmarks whose smile can tug at your heart. FemNaru KHx-ove
1. Chapter 1

Of Keyblades and Kunai

Book 1 – Door to Darkness

The Strange Girl Washed Ashore

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts.

Summary: On the day Riku and Sora were destined to find Kairi, supposedly, they found another instead washed upon their little island. That said someone was a blond little girl with strange whisker-like birthmarks whose smile can tug at your heart.

* * *

--Fate Island Docks - October 10, 2000 – 10:00 A.M--

"Hurry up, Sora!" an eight year old boy with silver colored hair and aqua colored eyes prodded his seven year old brunette friend.

"Hold on! What's the big rush anyway Riku!" Sora panted. His sky blue eyes looked at Riku with contempt…well as much contempt as he could with his ever grinning face.

Riku smirked, "I heard from my mom that a ship went down near the whirlpools. And the whirlpools mean that parts of the wreckage have to come through the island because of the current." Sora looked at him blankly. "We might find some cool junk on the shore." Riku said simply.

Recognition flashed through Sora's face and he brightened up instantly. "_Sweet!_ What are we waiting for?"

Riku sighed before jumping onto his raft with Sora following close behind.

--Riku's POV – Destiny Island – October 10, 2000 – 10:10 A.M--

I shook my head as I shifted through the debris. All I saw was broken pieces of wood and the occasional patches of clothes. Where were the jewels, _the treasure? _I groaned as I imagined all the fame and glory slip through our hands just because we couldn't arrive here on time. We would've had a better chance at finding something worthwhile if we came here earlier. I knew that the current would've pulled all the stuff from the shipwreck back into the ocean sooner or later. I just didn't suspect it would be _too _soon.

"Sora! Find anything?" I yelled. Maybe he found something valuable. I mean he _is_ my best friend. He'd share whatever he found with me…right?

"No, there's nothing but trash and wo- _What in the world is that_?" I heard him exclaim.

I perked up and sprinted to where he was. "What is it?"

"Riku! There's someone out there drifting on that piece of wood!" he pointed.

Sure enough, in the direction he was pointing at, was a speck of yellow and orange. I squinted slightly and soon discovered that the speck of yellow was really blond hair.

I looked around for something that might help me save the person only to find that Sora was wading over to the stranded person. _'Why didn't I think of that?' _I wondered in shame of my lack of common sense. The person was drifting in the shallow area of the cove and even though it was far, anyone, including Sora, could just walk over there. _'And I'm supposed to be the smart older kid?'_ I scoffed.

I waited for Sora to travel back with the stranger. Sora staggered to the shore with his clothes dripping excessively as he fell to the ground. I walked up to the unconscious castaway and flipped him/her over.

--Destiny Island – October 10, 2000 – 11:03 A.M --

Sora regained his breath and crowded over the girl along with Riku.

One look at the girl and they both shared the same thoughts, _'She's beautiful/pretty.'_

The said girl was a naturally tanned blonde. She had a heart shaped face which was decorated with whisker-like birthmarks. Her clothes – if you can consider rags that – were remnants of what looked like an orange tank top along with a washout jean skirt.

Sora's hand reached hesitantly to shake her awake. Her eyes opened slowly to reveal deep cerulean. She shot up and scooted away from them almost as if it was a reflex. They froze at the sudden movement.

Riku was the first to recover from the shock. "I'm Riku and this is Sora," he said slowly as if trying not to scare off a wild animal. "Who are you?"

A grin was quickly plastered onto her face and she instinctively shouted, "I'm Uzumaki Naru! The next Hokage!"

This time it was Sora who replied, "That's awesome! Umm…What's a Hokage?"

Naru's face sobered and she replied quietly, "I don't know."

"How do you not know? I mean you pretty much yelled it out." Sora asked. Riku groaned at Sora's tact.

"It just _felt_ like the right thing to say," she whispered.

"Never mind that Sora! Where do you live Naru?" Riku questioned. Naru opened her mouth to reply before shaking her head. "Do you know where your parents live?" She shook her head once more. "Do you remember _anything_?"

She looked straight into his eyes and innocently replied, "Well I told you my name didn't I?"

Sora rolled his eyes, "_Besides_ your name."

"Well, be more specific next time!" she replied smartly. Her face scrunched up cutely as if she was in deep concentration. Her eyes lit up and she said happily, "Nope, I don't remember a thing."

They both sighed, "This is hopeless!"

"What are we going to do with her then? We can't exactly keep her on the island and we can't take her to my house," Riku whispered folding his arms.

"I think she can stay at my house. My mom is always saying how she wished I was a girl instead of a boy," Sora whispered back with distaste. Clearly the thought of being a girl left a foul taste in his mouth.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?"

They took one look at her and once again shared the same thoughts. _'Tomorrow looks like it just got a lot more interesting.'_

**TBC…**

* * *

A/N – Hihi people!! Again it must have been a while since I've even updated any of my stories. Stupid Rents told me I couldn't go on the internet while I'm in Cali. But that hasn't stopped me from writing. I've probably got a few more chapters that are all typed out but I'll only update if I get reviews! So R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Of Keyblades and Kunai

Book 1 – Door to Darkness

Strange Dreams and Odd Creatures

* * *

Disclaimer: How many freaking times do I have to tell you people! I. DO. NOT. OWN. NARUTO. OR. KINGDOM HEARTS!

Summary: It's been about six years since Sora and Riku found Naru near the shore of their island. Now with Riku being fourteen and Sora and Naru being thirteen they all share the same goals of leaving the islands. Naru still doesn't remember anything passed the day she met Sora and Riku and being the naïve girl she is, she also doesn't realize that both boys have developed feelings for her.

* * *

WhatDoYouMeanI'mDrunk – Thanks for being the first reviewer and yes Naru is the main character.

Danni Lea – LOL I do that to when I have sugar or coffee or food…or water.

shadowzerover5, hejen88, My Solitude, Sox766, hizmit12-waterlilly3721, Razer K, Snush, DeltaKyuubi, Sabishii Kage Tenshi – I'm glad you think its interesting!

Aceina – I probably won't have him as a love interest in the long run but he will probably have a past with her later in the story.

* * *

--Naru's POV – Unknown – Unknown - Unknown--

It was dark and cold. My arms and legs felt numb and I was confused at where I was. I thought I was hearing things when I heard screams and cries around me.

"Stop the -- at all cost!"

'Stop what?' I wondered.

Then I saw myself. I was falling towards a village covered in flames. Then-then…It was like I was pulled back into my body and I felt the wind and fire brush my face as I got closer to the ground.

Like the one time I had leaped off the waterfall on the island combined with the time Selphie had dared me to jump across the bonfire at Tidus's sleepover.

On the ground was a black spot. It got bigger and bigger till I saw it. The fox. The fox from my dreams. The one with nine tails.

I thrashed and tried to swim away…but you can't swim in air can you? I fell straight for it and it opened its mouth. I closed my eyes.

I wonder how long I was in there because I soon felt something solid under me. 'Am I in its stomach?'

I opened my eyes and I was on the ground. A colorful glass floor. From where I stood, I saw a boy with an arrow in his chest. He was pinned to a tree and hugging him was a girl in a school uniform. Another girl was on his left looking over her shoulder at him. She was carrying a bow and had these weird snake thingies wrapped around her shoulder.

"Where am I?" I asked. No one answered back.

I walked closer to the center before I felt the ground shake. I panicked and tried to run but I came to the edge of the floor pretty fast.

My eyes widened. The floor was floating and I couldn't see the bottom.

"_**Choose,"**_A strange voice said.

"Who said that!"

"_**It does not matter."**_

"Of course it matters! I'm not supposed to talk to strangers, mister."

The voice chuckled. _**"Don't worry, I can't hurt you. Just choose."**_

I became worried at that. He or whatever it was said it couldn't which most likely meant that it wanted to or at least would if it was allowed. "Choose what?" I yelled into the air.

"_**Behind you."**_

I turned around and saw four items floating in the air.

The first one was a sword except it looked weird because its blade was one sided and it curved slightly. I walked up to it and I heard the voice again. _**"The katana. A sword with unmatched strength and destruction."**_

'_That's cool!'_

I walked to the next one. The second one was a long stick. _**"The staff. A shield with infallible protection and peace."**_

'_Maybe?'_

I didn't even have to go up to the third one when the voice popped up again. _**"The scroll. The amplifier for greater powers and unbound knowledge."**_

_'A piece of paper? No flipping way!"_

The last one was similar to the sword but it was a lot shorter and there were two of them. _**"The wakizashi. The weapons of speed and unbelievable grace. Without one the other is weak but together they are unstoppable."**_

"Why do I need these?" I asked mostly to myself. No one answered me. Slowly I walked to the center of the room platform thing. I was never good with big choices that I didn't know the outcome of.

_**Ba-dum Ba-dum**_

'What's that?!' Great not only did I hear a big detached voice in the air I now heard someone's heart.

_**Ba-dum Ba-dum**_

It was coming from the weapons! Each and every one of them!

_**Ba-dum Ba-dum**_

As I listened closer, I noticed that each heart beat was unique. Some were higher and some were deeper then the others.

_**Ba-dum Ba-dum**_

This heartbeat wasn't coming from the weapons. It was my own.

_**Ba-dum Ba-dum**_

Again I heard my heartbeat but somehow it wasn't coming from me. It was coming from the wakizashi. I guess fate isn't so bad it just has a weird way of helping decisions.

I reached for the two blades and held them in each of my hands.

"What now?"

'I spoke to soon! Fate was a bitch and destiny was its pimp… or whatever Wakka meant when he said that!' I mentally screamed as the glass below me shattered.

_THUMP!_

I groaned as I rubbed my head. Again I was on another platform except this was a bit different.

On this platform was a boy with orange hair. His head was down but I could see his eyes which showed unwavering determination. His clothing was odd as well seeing as it was a robe. I think it was called a ki-mo-no or something like that because I think it was in an old samurai movie. He held a katana like the one on the other platform but his was pure black. On his head was the thing that was the most disturbing yet eye-catching thing on him. It was a white mask that resembled a demons face.

I soon wanted this strange dream to be over. I wanted to be back with the others. "Sora…Riku… Why the heck am I here anyway?" I asked angrily.

_**"Danger lies soon in your path. You are not bound to the light or the dark. You are the one that is there yet not there. Others will come to you seeking your guidance while the rest will come to destroy you because of fear of what you will bring."**_

As the voice said that the shadows on the platform started to bulge. Yes I said bulge, and soon I was looking at yellow expressionless eyes on these ant like creatures.

I stepped back and stuttered, "What the heck are these things?"

_**"These are the manifestations of the darkness in everyone's hearts. Even yours."**_

I took the twin wakizashi and slashed at the incoming black ants. It was like attacking solid rock for they didn't even flinch.

"The heartless will not be deterred by normal weapons."

That was what does shadows were? Heartless? "Then why the hell did you give me these?!" my voice rose as it always did and my cursing became more pronounced.

A grayish mist enveloped my hands and the weapons morphed into –

"Keys!" The wakizashi blades were changed into comical keys.

_**"The power to release the Heartless from their prisons, lie within your heart. The Keyblades are a manifestation of the elements in your heart like the Heartless are of others."**_

I didn't understand what it meant when it said their prisons but I attacked the Heartless once more thinking only of returning to Destiny Island safely. I ran side to side with speed I didn't have when racing the boys and stabbed the Heartless between the places where it should've been their neck. They quickly evaporated into a black mist and hearts soon floated from where the Heartless use to stand.

_**"Your heart is strong. You have passed this test. But take heed; if your heart ever wavers the Heartless shall devour you and you shall become one of them."**_

"Why were they here though?"

_**"The Heartless exist because of the sins of man. Hate, greed, lust, pride, vanity, envy, hunger, and even fear have spawned these creatures. No matter how good a person may be, these sins still lie within their heart and because of that they are still able to fall to become the Heartless."**_

"They were human once?" I gulped, guilt filling my body. I could have just killed someone's child.

_**"Do not mourn them. They did not truly exist and are not humans anymore. They are now creatures of darkness. Beings trapping the only human part left in them. With everyone you put to rest the hearts they have captured are freed."**_

"So I'm saving them?"

_**"In some ways you can say that. But some beings are too lost in their darkness that even their hearts our lost from salvation."**_

It went silent for some time before I realized that there were stairs that weren't there before.

_**"The final test is beyond these steps. Are you sure you're ready?"**_

With newfound determination I ran up the steps. It seemed like forever until I reached the next floor and like before the glass had a different image.

It was oddly familiar too me. The person that was illuminated in the middle of the floor would have surely been me if I was boy. It was astonishing on how alike we looked because of his-our whisker marks and I was entranced by the headband he wore. He was enveloped with wind and fire yet he oddly looked undisturbed by them. Then I saw it. It was the same exact fox that haunted my dreams every night. It looked menacingly in the background as it loomed over the boy.

I adverted my eyes so I wouldn't have to see at the beast and looked at the people surrounding the boy. There were four people that I could see and each of them tugged at my subconscious. At the top was a silver haired man whose face was nearly completely covered. The look he had seemed fatherly and all-knowing. The second person was a boy with straight black hair. He wore a smile that didn't reach his eyes. Somehow I felt that it wasn't his fault it was like that. The next person was girl with odd pink hair. Her look was scrutinizing and I instantly felt like she didn't like me. But I tossed that thought away because I realized that her look was of sisterly rivalry. In her shadow was another girl exactly like her but with green hair and red eyes. I had a feeling they were one in the same person. The last person was a guy as well. He looked eerily similar to the other boy with black hair only with wilder spiked hair. There was no smile on his face and unlike the rest of the people his headband had a strike across the steel.

I shivered and reminded myself that I didn't know them. It was just some freak coincident that the boy could pass off as my twin. I walked towards the light that showered the boy to get a closer look to prove that he couldn't be me.

"_**As you walk into the light, your shadow grows. But don't be afraid. Don't stop walking."**_

"And if I do… Stop walking, I mean? What will happen?"

"_**The darkness will consume you and all you hold dear in your heart."**_

I watched in awe as my own shadow lifted from the flow and started to gain shape. Strangely it split into to forms. One was a shadow form of me and the other was the fox from my dream. I watched fascinated as they slowly merged into a more demonic fox form of my shadow self.

'_Hello! Destiny Islands to Naru! Big ferocious monster coming your way!'_ My conscious chimed.

I did what any sane person would do and ran! Unfortunately the steps had long disappeared and I was reminded of what the voice said. "If I stop walking Riku and Sora they'll…No I won't run or stop walking!"

I whirled on my heel and sprinted towards the creature.

Something chuckled and I heard a different voice in my head. **"Why do you try?"**

I realized that it was the shadow me even though I saw no lips moving. **"Why do you cling onto your pathetic life?"**

I wanted it to shut up. I wanted to stop hearing it in my head. "**Do you cling to it because of your pathetic friends?"**

It being in my head was a hundred times worst then hearing it outside. **"They don't even like you. You're just a bother to them."**

"Shut up! Shut up!" I chanted.

It laughed and images flashed in my mind.

_I was on the beach sitting with Sora and Riku. The others were in the background whispering to each other but I could here every word they said._

"_Who the heck does she think she is?" Tidus said._

"_I know! Clinging onto Riku and Sora like that!" Selphie spoke this time._

"_She's just bringing them down!" Wakka sneered._

_Suddenly, Riku and Sora weren't by me and they were with the others._

"_It's your fault I'm always blamed for stuff and why Mom died!" Sora yelled_

"_We should've left her out to die that day." Riku said quietly. His eyes were filled with hate._

Tears threatened to overflow. "See your nothing but a burden to them so why do you even exist!"

"_**The darkness will always lie to get you to give in. But don't fear or all hope is lost" **_the voice from before said.

New images flashed in my head. Ones that I actually remember. Ones where I was playing with my friends. Sword fighting with the guys and jump roping with Selphie.

'That's it! Those images that I say from the Heartless aren't real!' I thought happily.

"**Why are you smiling?!"** the shadow me roared.

"Because you're lying! My friends love me and they always will! You're just an ugly monster that no one will ever care for because I sure don't!" I grinned.

It slammed its nine tails angrily at me, but I rolled out of the way! It growled and opened a mouth that I had not seen before and a black fire was released.

"_**JUMP!"**_

I listened and I was soon suspended way above the Heartless me. If it was any other time I would have been astonished I could actually jump that high but I knew what I had to do.

Taking the twin wakizashi, I stabbed it in the center of its forehead. It screamed loudly and I dragged the blades down with my weight as I fell the ground.

Once I reached the floor I shuffled back. I was lucky that I listened to my instincts because the beast fell to the ground and dissipated into the same black dust as the Heartless before except there was no heart.

"_**You passed."**_

"Hell yeah I did!" I yelled happily as I jumped up and down. What can I say? I just kicked some major ass!

"_**But be warned. You're journey has just begun. The path before you is long and treacherous. Foes may appear to friends and friends may appear as foes. Know not to trust the dark or the light for you can only trust your heart."**_

"I know I can't trust the dark but shouldn't I trust the light?"

If the voice had a face I could have sworn it was smirking. _**"You are not bound to either sides. Just like the darkness the light has creatures lurking beneath even if you cannot see it as easily."**_

I soon felt as if I was sinking. Under myself was a grayish puddle the same color as the mist that gave me the Keyblades.

In confusion I yelled, "But if that's so, who can I trust?"

"_**Trust only your heart and your friends."**_

"But you just said that some of my friends might be my foes!"

"_**Just trust your heart Keybearer." **_was all I heard as I sunk into the nothingness.

* * *

--Destiny Islands' Beach – June 21, 2006 – 12:54 P.M--

"Wake up!!" Sora yelled in Naru's ear.

She sat up immediately with confusion evident on her face. "It was a dream?" she asked. She turned to Sora and smiled at him brightly before hugging him. "You know…" she whispered. "YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO YELL IN MY EAR!"

Sora staggered back and rubbed his ear. "Hey! You don't have to get mad at me! Riku was the one that to-"

Riku's hand found its way to Sora's mouth as Sora was about to finish his sentence. "He was going to say Riku was the one that told him _not _to yell in your ear Naru."

Sora pulled Riku's hand off long enough to say, "NO! He's lying!"

Riku placed Sora in a choke hold, "He's just trying to save his behind by saying that Naru! _Right_ Sora!"

Sora who was long turning blue from the lack of oxygen just nodded dizzily. "See! Na-ru?" Riku asked.

Naru was long gone from the beach wondering around thinking about her strange dream.

**TBC…**

* * *

A/N – I feel like such a bad authoress for neglecting my stories but I've been grounded…a lot! Anyways I hoped you liked this edition of Of Keyblades and Kunai. For fans of The Akatsuki's Daughter, I probably won't update that until I at least finish the third of forth chapter of this story. Anyways **review, review, review** if you want another chapter faster.


End file.
